


Fun Sized

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Sex, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Dramione Height Difference Mini-Fest, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Height Kink, Height difference, Makeup Sex, Musyc's Mini-Fest, Older Characters, POV Draco Malfoy, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wine and Dine and 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione gets hit by one of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes famous "Fun Sized Spray" and lost a couple of inches of her height. She decided to make the best of it and use her height for some"fun-sized"activities.Posted for Musyc's Dramione Height Difference Mini-Fest
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 239
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020





	Fun Sized

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Author’s Note:  
>  I had to drop everything to make sure I made it in time for the deadline!  
> This is my submission for Musyc’s Mini-Fest - “Dramione Height Different 2020”  
> Please enjoy and make sure you check out the other submissions!  
> _   
>  _Beta'd By:[Takingflight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takingflight48)_   
>  _Moodboard by:[Kiwi05622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works)!_   
> 

“Granger!” Draco screamed the moment he stumbled out of Hermione’s fireplace, remembering to duck at the last minute. He scanned her living room with his wand pointed out. “Granger!” he called again. His heart raced, mind flashing through all the life-threatening scenarios he could find her in. He scanned the kitchen, and the fat orange travesty of a cat lounged by the window sill over the sink, flicking its’ tail.

“Herm-”

“I’m in here!” Hermione’s muffled voice barely reached his ears. Her voice drained all the tension from his shoulder, but a surge of irritation soon took over him.

The moment he opened her bedroom door, she greeted him with a gentle smile and sparkling eyes. His gaze drinking in her figure wrapped in a simple red cocktail dress he never thought would ever see the light of day again.

He stared at her ample bosom a moment longer before realizing why he was here in the first place. He – _regretfully_ – lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, “What the bloody fuck was that?”

“Hello to you too,” Hermione said while raising a brow.

He took a step closer to her and clenched his hands into tight fists, “You floo called me to come to your place right now, and then immediately hung up! What was I supp-” mid-rant, Hermione took four purposeful steps towards him and jumped – _actually jumped_ – and wrapped her arms tightly around his firm neck. His body pitched forward as the tip of their noses met. “W-what are you doing?” A subtle waft of sweet cinnamon hit him. He was taken aback by the sudden urge to bury his nose in her hair and melt in her hold.

Merlin, it had been so long since she last held him close.

“Do you notice anything different about me?” she asked, her eyes reflecting a mischievous twinkle.

Crinkling his brows, he tried to recall what he saw before she pounced on him, “You’re...lighter?” he guessed, shifting his weight from one foot to another, “your diet is working, I see.”

Her eyes narrowed and she immediately tried to pull his neck down. He responded with a chuckle, circling his arms around her waist as she wrapped her dangling legs around his torso. “Very funny, Malfoy,” she huffed, “try again.”

Her legs tightened, and he relished in the feel of her soft thighs clamping down on his sides. His hands roamed from her lower back to cup her pert arse and gave a gentle squeeze. She let out a small squeak, before biting down on her lower lip.

“Your hair?” he guessed again.

“Nope,” she said, before giving him a small scoff, “really, Draco, my hair?”

“I heard that was usually a safe guess,” he smirked when she rolled her eyes at him.

His eyes swept across her face-first her eyes that were currently smiling, then the light dusting of freckles across her face, and finally her glossy, plump lips.

He wrinkled his brows before sighing, “I don’t know, Granger,” he conceded.

“You didn't even try!” she admonished him before pulling her lips closer to his ears.

He couldn’t think because, currently, all of his blood was pooling to his other _head_. “I have a witch clinging to my body with my hands-” he gave another squeeze, “on her arse. So forgive me if I can’t quite focus to spot the difference,” he drawled.

She shifted and moved her lips closer to his ears. “I’m smaller,” she whispered; her warm breath caressing the shell of his ear.

He gulped, he could feel his pants tightening as she whispered promises of sinful delight – _wait what?_ “What?” he choked out.

She pulled away and was back to her original position, nose to nose. Smirking, she slowly repeated, “I’m smaller.”

Ah good, his hearing was still intact.

He remained silent and encouraged her to elaborate from the vague statement of, _I’m smaller._

She loosened her arms and her legs, but his hands remained firmly on her butt and pressed her mound against his stomach.

She lightly tapped his arm, “Let me down,” she ordered.

With great reluctance, he slowly lowered her body until her feet touched the floor.

“What do you mean smaller?” he asked.

“Well,” her voice pitched into what was the beginning of a lecture, “I was at the Burrow helping Ginny with James, and that little bugger had the _“Fun Size”_ spray that you can get at the _Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes,_ ” she looked up at him with her head slightly cocked, his cue to nod to confirm he was listening and following along. He nodded. “Right, so,” she pressed on, “James wanted to prank George with the spray but,” she waved her hand easily pulling his attention back to that low cut dress, “it got me instead.”

“Uh-huh,” he mused, adjusting his pants and assessing Hermione’s body. Now that she mentioned it, she did seem shorter and, well, smaller. In fact, he distinctly remembered her saying she wanted to get rid of her dress because it was tight on her, which he protested – _vehemently_ , for her to keep. But now, the red dress he adored fit, even a bit looser around her chest and waist area.

Hermione opened her drawer and retrieved something small, “I thought that with my new size, perhaps we could re-try our little escapade three years ago?”

“Three years ago?” he parroted.

“Yes,” she turned back around and held a ring that had a single key on it.

“Wait, this,” he waved at her, “isn’t permanent, is it?”

“Oh, Merlin, no,” she laughed, “it’ll wear off in 24 hours.” She stood by him, and he looked down to see her face. Her height barely reached past his belly button. She looked up at him with a glimmer of amusement shining in her eyes.

“Remind me again of our little escapade three years ago?” he rested his hands on her shoulders, wanting to feel her and see if her skin was as soft as he remembered.

He bit back a moan. It was.

“I’ll give you a hint,” she grinned, before walking out of his hold, “muggle cars.”

His pants instantly tightened, vividly recalling what they did in said muggle car. “Oh,” he said.

 _Oh_ , was all he could say.

Walking into her living room with Draco trailing closely behind, she went on her tippy-toes to reach for her small brown bag that was resting on the top shelf of her bookcase. Her fingers lightly grazed the strap. He was enjoying the view of her toned legs tensing and briefly imagined her legs wrapped around his head. He blinked back the image and chided himself for acting like a prepubescent boy who just discovered the world of wanking.

“You know you can just use _Accio_ ,” he said, bemused that sometimes the brightest-witch-of-her-age seemed to forget that she was a witch. His body pressed against her back and grabbed the brown bag with ease.

“Yes, but it’s almost exciting having someone big press their whole body against you,” her head tilted up, and she grinned as she ground her lower back against the front of his pants.

He chuckled, “Yes, your back is very stimulating.”

“Oh bugger, I forgot how much shorter I am now!” Her laughter was like music to his ears, and he was reminded again how much he missed her. She took the bag from him and grabbed his hand with the other. He looked down at their entwined hand and gave a light squeeze.

When they got into her parents' old car, the leather seats squeaked from his weight. He hated being in the car, it felt too small, and his legs could never stretch out comfortably. He looked to the driver seat and let out a quiet snort when she pulled a lever to pull herself closer to the wheel. She inserted the key, and he winced when a blast of sound assaulted his ears.

“Oops,” she chuckled before she turned a dial and lowered the noise to a more acceptable level. “I forgot to turn it back down the last time I drove this.”

“Yes, it’s an interesting sound,” he commented.

She turned her head towards him, “Music, Malfoy, it’s music.”

“Ah yes, they call anything music these days,” he sniffed before he pulled the seat belt and looked for the slot to click it in place. “I swear Granger, this is a choking hazard,” he adjusted the seat belt to rest against his chest. “That’s why brooms are better.”

“Yes, yes, you’ve made a thorough argument for an hour and a half the first time I drove you around,” she gave a loud, exaggerated sigh.

“Just reminding you,” he quipped.

Hermione just laughed in response.

They were on the road, and when they finally exited the busy streets of muggle London onto a path with less colourful lights stopping them every so often, Hermione’s hand drifted to his thigh. She gave a slow rub, and the tip of her fingers grazed the curve of his bollocks. He didn’t say anything, but he did widen his legs to give her better access to him in case she wanted it. He stared through the window where the sun slowly dipped down behind the treetops.

By the time they had stopped, he was painfully hard.

“Do you remember this place?” she asked as she shifted the stick up to rest at the letter “P.” He struggled out of the car, adjusted his pants again, and took a few steps to stretch out his legs as he surveyed the area. There was a small lake and a dock with a couple of wooden planks missing. They were in a pretty secluded area as memories of her naked body and her face contorted in pleasure flooded him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep the blood pumping back up to his heart.

He turned around to see her walk towards him with a wooden basket and a burgundy coloured blanket.

“So the occasion is, you got woefully targeted by James, and I get to shag you out here?” he asked before grinning.

“Well, not quite,” she said as she laid out the blanket and set down the basket. “I’ll explain later, but first, I’m famished.” She pulled out various jams, a baguette, a variety of cold cut hams, and some plates and cutlery. Next, she brought out a bottle of red wine with two wine glasses. She sat down, blinking up at him innocently as she patted a spot next to her. He followed suit, stretching one leg off the blanket and bending the other.

It was peaceful, save for a single bird squawking away nearby. She poured both of them a glass of wine, and held her cup before him, “Cheers!”

Quirking a brow, he slowly raised his own cup, “Cheers,” as their glasses lightly clinked together.

She took a small sip, taking in a small fortifying breath, “I know it’s been awhile since we last had a spontaneous trip like this,” she said as she started to slice the baguette.

Watching her place a piece of ham then cheese and passed it to him, he nodded in thanks and bit into the makeshift half sandwich. He chewed slowly and analyzed her statement before he answered. “Well, you’ve just recently been promoted as a Deputy Head for the DMLE,” he took a sip of his red wine, enjoying the deep earthy flavour mingling with the saltiness of the cold cut ham. “So you have more responsibilities right now; it can’t be helped,” he shrugged before eating the rest of the sandwich. He picked up another baguette reading the label of various jams laid out before him.

She let out a small huff, and her lips pulled into a slight pout. “I know that, but Harry’s the Head of the Auror division, and he has a kid!”

He held up a small jar with the label that read Blackberry Currant, before placing it back down and hovered over what looked to be strawberry jam. “Not all of us can be – and I quote – _the Hero of the Wizarding World, and voted to be the best dad of the year_ ,” he said as he twisted the lid to open the jam.

She snorted before laughing with trembling shoulders and all, “Gosh, I still can’t believe they posted that in the Prophet last week,” she shook her head. She picked up a slice of cheddar cheese and nibbled on it. “But I’m serious, Draco! Harry and Ginny always make time for each other, and well, keep that _spark_ alive!” Her hand flung outward towards the lake.

He took a small sniff of the jam; it was apple and strawberry. He spread the thick sweet jelly across his slice, “First of all, we have plenty of spark,” he said before taking a bite. He chewed, nodding approvingly at his choice of spread, “second, Potter should be thanking you for their spark considering you babysit their spawn every time they want a shag.” He grinned at her, “I bet you at the rate they’re going they will have a second baby Potter coming their way.”

She rolled her eyes but kept her wide smile, “You’re unbelievable.”

He returned her smile, “So what, you saw that those two were getting some, and you wanted some-” she smacked his shoulder, hard.

He winced. How can someone so small, hit so bloody hard?

“No!” she giggled, “I mean, kind of?” she scrunched her face, contemplating his words. She tucked her feet beneath her. “I thought that being spontaneous or falling into throes of passion,” he rolled his eyes at that, “would come naturally between couples. But I’ve realized that I always have one more thing to do at work, and by the time I finish that one more thing, it’s already three in the morning.” She dragged the tip of her index finger along the rim of the wine glass, “I’ve been so busy that we haven’t had sex in three weeks.”

He kept his mouth shut. The last time he complained about her being unavailable she responded by reminding him how she was busy and the importance of making the Wizarding world a better place. She was furious with him that he was making her choose between her passion and, well, _him_.

That particular conversation happened three weeks ago, and coincidentally, they haven’t seen each other since then.

“Today, I was supposed to review three policies and prepare my meeting before the Wizagamot for Tuesday,” she picked up her cup and swirled the red liquid before taking a small sip. “When James accidentally hit me with the _‘Fun Sized’_ spray, he laughed so hard,” she let out a short laugh as she relieved that moment, “he started to cry while rolling on the floor as if it was the funniest thing in the world!”

She drained her wine, and he licked his lips as he watched her bare throat tightening as she swallowed it down. She smacked her lips, and he wondered if the red tint was natural or from the wine.

“I wanted to get angry, but it was just so ridiculous that instead, I laughed until my stomach hurt,” she shook her head in disbelief. “It was nice, to just, you know, let go and laugh as if I didn’t have a single care in the world.”

Her head hung low, “When I got home, I saw my To-Do List, but I just didn’t want to work. I got a sudden epiphany then,” she set down her glass and leaned forward until she was on all fours. “I like enjoying the moment. I like just letting go and not having to think about the work sitting at my office and my home.” Finally, she raised her head, and he could see her amber eyes glimmering from the setting sun.

“That’s different,” his voice croaked, “not thinking, I mean.” He wanted to cast a _Silencio_ on himself for such an idiotic statement.

Luckily, she just let out a small breathless laugh, “If I waited for the right moment, I fear that moment will never come.” She climbed on to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly drained the rest of his wine and dropped the cup. “Did you know?” her voice was barely above a whisper, “I was planning the perfect romantic night for two weeks now?”

He brought his hands and rested one on her left hip as his other hand trailed up her side landing gently on the silky surface of her neck, “Oh?”

She leaned forward until their lips met perfectly and his eyes fluttered close. He missed her soft lips, and wanted more – _no_ – demanded more for not getting a taste of her for almost a month! His tongue gently caressed her bottom lips, coaxing her to let him enter and stay awhile. He was sure she was going to open up until his lips suddenly felt cold and lonely. When he blinked his eyes opened she was staring back at him with knitted brows. “When you asked me to choose between my work and you,” she continued quietly, resting her forehead against his, “I couldn’t choose you, but I should’ve.”

He let out a burst of choked laughter, hoping to cover the bitterness that rested on his tongue, “You’re making the world a better place-” she cut him off with a kiss before pulling back and rested her forehead against his once more.

“There will always be work,” she insisted, closing her eyes and sighing. She dropped her head to snuggle between the crook of his neck. “I wanted to see you today because I’m tired of waiting for the right moment, I didn’t mean to startle you, but I am happy you came so quickly.”

He traced his hands up and down her back, his cheek resting on her head as he drank in the familiar scent of cinnamon, _of her_ , before sighing contentedly. “I’m not quite following how turning small got you to this point, but if it means I get to see you more without further fighting, you won’t see me complaining.” Her body trembled as she sniggered lolling her head to the side and kissing his jaw.

“Three years ago-” she kissed up his jaw and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, “in that car behind us-” she stood up and extended her hand, palm up, “you told me to use my swotty know-it-all brain, to stop thinking about everything, and learn to enjoy a good shag.”

He took her invitation and stood up, “Did I say that? That doesn’t even make sense.”

She pulled him, fruitlessly, towards the back seats, quickly pushing the front seats up as much as possible and opening the back door. “To be fair, you were halfway in me at that point,” she said as she pushed him to get onto the back seats.

He acquiesced, his knees hitting the back of the front seat. “Ah yes, as cramped as I remembered it,” he said.

“Yes, but I’m _smaller_ now, so I would think we would have more room to do more,” she said as she attempted to shift him sideways as she straddled his lap.

“Well then, you’ll have to show me what we can do here as opposed to out there, with-” She cut him off with a kiss. His hands encased her hips, and his fingers sank into her soft, supple flesh. With a sharp gasp, her lips parted, granting him entrance to finally taste her. Her hands threaded through his hair and pulled him closer to her. She trailed her hands down from his head as she started to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt one by one.

He jerked his hips up, grinding his length against her, trying to relieve his strained cock behind the zipper of his pants. He needed to feel the warmth and softness of her skin, wondering why they were still clothed. He groaned when he realized she only just finished unbuttoning his third button – he waited three weeks - he was done waiting. He pulled away from her lips, swiftly undoing two more buttons before ripping his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere on the floor of the car. “Let me see you,” he growled as he grabbed the hem of her dress. She let out a shaky breath and nodded, before assisting him in tugging her dress over her head.

“Fuck,” he breathed out. Delicately palming one breast before pinching her nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

She whimpered and took his other hand to place it on her other breast. He tweaked and twisted, each pinch rewarding him with her hips grinding against him.

Leaning forward, he grabbed her nipple between his teeth, fingers dug into his shoulders, as he began to suck her nipple while he pinched the other with his hand.

“P-please!” she choked out, “please, please, please,” she chanted as she continued to grind her hips against him.

He gave one last lingering suck and tug of her nipple before he allowed her to pop out of his mouth, “What, love?” his voice strained, trying to control himself with his little vixen.

Her small, lithe hands had other ideas however as she shifted slightly to unbuckle his belt and tug his trousers down along with his boxers. His cock sprang free from its confinement as she gave him one torturous stroke up. “Lie down?” she asked.

Clearing his head some, “I don’t know how I’m going to lie down, my legs are locked under you, and trapped by this chair,” he said as she rolled her eyes. “You know, my offer still stands to go out there and continue where we left off.”

She took a high knee above him and stubbornly pushed his legs to the side, “No, we can make this work!”

He swallowed down a laugh and complied with what his witch wanted. The leather seat squeaked and the car rocked under their weight as he shuffled around to lie down comfortably across the seats. His right leg was dangling out of the door, his left slightly bent behind the front seat, but most of his body was in the car, at least.

She tugged his trousers lower and as they reached his knees she got out of the car, pulling them the rest of the way off. She dropped them carelessly behind her on the ground as she crawled her way back up to him, sitting directly over his exposed length.

He stared at her before sighing, "Those were nice pants, you could’ve folded at least.”

“Call it a fit of passion,” she said incredulously before breaking into a wide grin.

“Well, you can still fold my pants in a _fit of passion_ ,” he mumbled.

“You’re going to stop talking now,” she said pointedly, as she slid against his member.

He took a sharp intake of breath, “Yes, ma’am.”

He could feel her knickers were already soaked as she continued to massage his length with her sex. Just as he was about to reach over and tear her knickers off, his head sprang up to look her in the eyes as she stopped moving. She slid down his shaft, setting herself on his thighs before she gathered her legs to the right to turn her body.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

She bent down, arse now closer to his face as her own head dipped low, and – a groan tore out from his throat.

His eyes rolled back as he felt wet heat enveloping his swollen head then his shaft. “Fuck,” he hissed, trying to remain in control of his body, trying not to buck up. He looked back down at her cunt, and licked his lips as his eyes traced over her two perfect globes melded around her wet knickers.

He could smell her arousal and knew he needed a taste of her. Pulling her knickers aside he rubbed his thumb down between her soaking lips. He bit back another groan when he felt her suck him harder and deeper in response.

He gulped down a lump in his throat, and stretched his neck forward reaching for her pink lips, but realized she was out of reach. He tried to sit up some, but a small growl followed by fervent sucking and licking, she stopped him. The witch didn’t want him to move, and he was going to come at the pace she was going.

He redirected his attention then. She was positively dripping down there; he inserted one finger to feel her walls tightening and sucking him deeper inside of her. His prick vibrated from her moan, and the sound – Merlin – the noise she was making as she sucked him was sexy. She slurped loudly, knowing he liked it, and he tilted his head so he could see her head bobbing up and down.

He inserted a second finger, stretching her, and he swore an oath under his breath. His head was nearing the back of her throat, and he flexed his thighs, trying to control himself from giving up and fucking her mouth. She drenched his finger and the urge to taste her was near insatiable.

He wasn’t going to last long, and he would be damned if he came before he took her thoroughly. This is not how he planned to come after three weeks without this sweet little body. Sliding his fingers out of her heat, he placed his large hands around her lithe hips, gripping firmly, he dragged her up towards his parched mouth. His prick sprang free from her lips, and she yelped from the sudden movement.

Groaning he instantly pressed his lips against her folds, drinking her in. She moaned, setting her knees against his shoulders, head and arms against his lower abdomen and slowly gyrated her hips against his face. He sucked harder, wanting more of her delightful taste, needing to hear more.

Her voice rose higher and higher. She pushed down faster against his face, and he released one of her globes to reach around her, flicking her stiff nub back and forth.

She came undone, thighs quaking, hands seeking for purchase against his upper thighs, but he wasn’t ready to let go – as if he was a man in the desert and found his oasis – he kept sucking and licking up his reward, letting her ride out her orgasm on his tongue.

Her voice quieted to a soft whimper and her thighs quieted to a soft tremble as she slowly lifted her hips off his lips. She carefully crawled down his body to take him in her mouth once again, “Wait.” he grabbed her hips, and she stilled. “Turn around,” he commanded. She slowly brought her one leg over his body to turn towards him, still panting slightly.

His heart hammered against his chest as he drank her in. A light sheen of sweat covered her body, creating an ethereal glow. His eyes raked lower and marvelled at the taut nipples that were still red from his earlier treatment.

“Ride me,” he rasped.

Nodding, she shuffled lower and straddled his hips just below his member. The slit of his prick wept from his painful arousal as she lifted her hips, his prick bobbed up then down as if trying to enter her on its own. She bit her lip and quickly glanced up before looking back down and maneuvering him to rest just before the entrance.

“Look at me,” he ordered. She released her lip then bit it again and slowly raised her head to show him those darkened, amber eyes. He gave her a wry smile, “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. Her eyes darkened, and with one swift movement, she took him in all at once.

His thighs tensed, and they both moaned. He could feel her tightening around his length, her core scorching him. Her breaths were coming out in short huffs as she slowly raised her hips before slamming back down.

“Fuck,” he grunted. He felt her inner walls tightly clench before loosening.

Her palms rested against his chest as she slowly slid up and down his length.

“You know how much I’ve missed this?” his voice hoarse.

Her walls clenched around him again, his hips snapped upwards, earning him a sinful moan from his witch.

“I had to wank,” he snapped his hips upwards again, angling deeper into her core, “every single fucking day,” he growled. She bounced on his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Even then, that wasn’t enough. Merlin, this,” he sat up, and grabbed her hips before slamming her down on him, flesh on flesh clapping one another, “doesn’t even come close.”

She responded with a moan and her walls clenching tighter and tighter, urging him to burrow deeper until his head met her core.

He wanted to take her in various positions, at various speeds, but being in this tiny metal box was restraining, almost punishing. He looked up and trailed kisses down her jaw and to the side of her exposed neck. “I want us out of this car,” he murmured, “I want to show you just how much,” he pushed her hips down, stuttering her from her rhythm, fully sheathing himself, and ground her clit against his pubic bone, “I’ve missed you.”

She keened as she hugged his head closer to her collarbone. He ripped out of her grasp, “Is that a yes?” he asked.

She cried out managing a weak nod. He pulled out of her regretting it immediately as his prick felt the cold air. She did her best to quickly shuffle out of the car as he stumbled after, her wincing when he stepped on his trousers. He looked up to see her dropping her knickers, kicking them off to the side.

He took one large stride towards her, lifted her ‘fun-sized’ self up, and slotted himself back inside of her with a firm tug. Who the bloody fuck needs trousers anyway?

Her head fell back secure in the knowledge that he wouldn’t let her fall. He pulled out her clip that was barely keeping her hair in a tamed low bun and grimaced when he ripped some of her hair out. She moaned as she gyrated her hips; she didn’t notice and filed that fact away for later. He dropped the clip and weaved his fingers in her long curly brown hair as she held onto his neck, her own fingers kneading the shorter hairs there

He began to move her body up then down slowly, and she whimpered. He knew she wanted him to go faster, but he wouldn’t be able to last long if he kept at the same fast pace of earlier.

As he felt the familiar pressure building in his gut, he shifted his gaze to the car, an idea coming to him. He walked them over to the hood of the car, feeling himself shallowly slide in and out with each step.

He bent forward, carefully laying her over the hood of the car and grabbing her thighs thundering his way back inside of her.

Her lower back arched off the hood.

He readjusted his grip to hold her hips and he swiftly pumped in and out of her as her thighs clenched around him, hands flat against the hood of the car.

The car creaked from their joined bodies slapping against each other, her delicious moans filled the night air.

“Touch yourself for me, love,” he panted out, jerking his head once in an attempt to shift his fringe out of his eyes.

Her left hand shot up to grip his upper arm as her right hand shook as she reached towards her clit, rubbing in small, tight circles as he continued his rhythm. He knew she was close as she sobbed between her moans, her back arched into a lovely slope, and her head thrashed side to side.

He grit his teeth, wanting to last even a second longer. He couldn’t - wouldn’t - come until she did. His pants joined her rising moans, and he struggled to keep his eyes open, knowing the picture-perfect image of his witch pleasuring herself will make him unravel quicker.

“Come for me, love,” he begged, and with one loud shout, he felt her walls flutter around his aching cock. Her thighs clamped around his sides as she continued to cry out. He rode her orgasm with quick, sharp thrusts until he, too, let go. With a strained moan, he unloaded inside of her. Her cunt greedily drank him in, and he pumped slowly, making sure she took every last drop of him.

“Wow,” she sighed out after catching her breath.

He chuckled, before he ran his fingers through his damp hair, “Was it better than last time?”

“Yes, and I’m definitely going to feel it tomorrow morning,” she said as she sat up and rubbed her lower back.

“Nothing like a good back rub can’t fix,” he smirked before he kissed her damp forehead.

She sighed again and closed her eyes.

“Trust me; this isn’t a dream; it was that good,” he said.

Her eyes snapped back open, “Ha. Ha. Funny,” she said with a dry tone. “I’m trying to make sure that I commit this feeling to memory.”

He raised a brow. “I’ll give you a good shag whenever you begin to forget, so you don’t have to commit anything to memory,” he grinned. He tugged on her arm and led them back to the blanket with their half-eaten food and wine.

They both laid down, and she snuggled up to his side. “I want to make sure that I don’t forget what it feels like to let go, so that the next time I lose myself in work, I don’t take three weeks to realize what I want,” she trailed her hand down his sternum before resting on his stomach, “rather, what I need.”

He covered her hand with his, “So your change of view wasn’t contingent with this Fun Sized spray?” she looked up at him and raised a brow, “If so, I may have to buy out Weasley’s whole stock.”

He could see the precise moment his words registered in that brilliant brain of hers, and her eyes widened with parted lips.

“You are such a-” He brought a finger to her chin and tilted her face up. He swooped down and kissed her, feeling her lips curve into a smile.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment/concrit; I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
